bellummalleumfuturetechfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Kingdom of Earth
The United Kingdom of Earth is the sucessor nation to The Alliance. It is the current governing body of the planet Earth. It is a Kingdom ruled by a single king and divided into many duchies and grand duchies. It is determined to reclaim what was once in its domains through words or war. Prior History to the UKE: Prior to the formation of the UKE, Earth was the capital planet of The Alliance. Before that however it was made up of many different nations. In 1962 the first man to land on another body was Neil Armstrong of the United States of America. In 2023 the first off-earth colony was that of Mars One, on mars. By the end of the 21st century the political landscape on earth completely changed resulting in a formalization of the United Nations into an actual federation that had power over the entire planet. It continued to expand beyond earth with colonies on the moon, mars, and even other solar systems. It eventually expanded to the point where it controlled large portions of the galaxy. That was until the Dunian revolt in 5500 CE. When this occured the Alliance surpressed the news and were sucessful as the areas werent very well developed and were far away from the rest of the empire. After a serious of events The Alliance ended up in a war to maintain itself. It fought against most states and lost. This was known as the Hundred Year War of Independence (or Corruption). The Alliance formally ended when the war ended in 6000 CE. It was than that earth experienced a 50 year period of instability. The federation of earth had been adapted for many years to the new system that was rising on Earth. Due to the huge advanced in AR and non-IRL communication, many people were off in their own world. The federation was already adapted to the techno-anarcho-communism that was the major ideology in the world. As well the information economy on Earth was starting to fluctuate after so long in usage. Eventually people independently rose up across the world and took large swatches of land and made them independent nations. These were ruled by "tyrant dictators" but no one actually cared since they didn't do anything and were mostly figure head as AI does all the behind-the-scenes work for the governments. It was in 6035 CE that Gustav Jiang held a meeting on antartica. He was in charge of a small republic in part of the island and he met with the other leaders. In this meeting they agreed to unite antartica and make the United Kingdom of Antartica. Each of the small republics would become duchies and Gustav of House Jiang would be the king. By 6050 CE Gustava had literally united all of earth into a kingdom. No one particularly cared since the king didn't do anything and nothing changed. From 6050 CE to 6100 CE the UKE had focused on eternal issues and developement as it prepared for a future where it would have to fight to reclaim its honor. History of the UKE Post 6100 CE yet. Waiting till IC picks up. Others Stuff be added at a later date.